Son homme
by draymi0ne-f0r-ever
Summary: Hermione cours dans la forêt interdite, pourchassée par des mangemorts, que va t'il se passer! review significative "en lisant la première partie de ta fic , je n'aurais jamais cru que cela se terminerait comme ça n'a rien a voir"


Coucou, ça va ti bien?

Je vous poste cette OS en guise de consolation ,pendant une rare période de réseau internet! Mariage et conséquence chapitre 8, arrive bientôt, j'ai un peu de mal à coordonnée mes idées, donc je préfère attendre encore un peu. En attendant voila "Son homme"! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Courir, c'est tout ce qui importait à cet instant, courir.

Un petit paquet dans mes bras pleurait, mais je ne pouvais rien faire tant qu'ils étaient derrière moi, je ne pouvais que courir.

S'il continuait de pleurer, nous serions rapidement repérés et ils ôteraient la vie de mon enfant avant la mienne. Ma vie m'importait peu mais pas celle de ma Roxanne.

Elle ressemblait déjà tellement à son père, ses yeux, ses cheveux, son sale caractère. Tout chez mon ange venait de lui, sauf la forme de son visage. Elle était le parfait mélange entre moi et lui, une beauté parfaite.

Les seules choses capables de la calmer, sont les bras de son père, sa voix, et le sourire qu'il a en la regardant.

Dans ces moments là, il est encore plus beau que d'habitude, c'est mon démon, mon ange déchu, celui qui a comblé mon cœur, celui que je rejoins en courant dans la forêt avec ses anciens amis à mes trousses.

Ses yeux bleu gris, ses cheveux blond platine, son caractère de cochon, tout chez lui m'attirai, c'était mon Drago.

Oui je sais, Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy, sont censé se détester, se haïr, tout faire pour que l'autre se sente mal. Ce que personne n'avait encore remarqué, c'était que ce n'était qu'un jeu entre lui et moi, une façon de cacher notre amour. Celui qui avait débuté en première année, dans la boutique de chaudrons. Le coup de foudre direct, un frisson a parcouru mon corps quand je l'ai vu, et j'ai vu dans son regard, qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Pendant 4 ans, nous avons appris à nous connaitre, puis nous est apparu le fait qu'il était impossible pour l'un de nous de vivre sans l'autre. En faite, l'élément déclencheur avait été mon « flirt » avec Krum, une histoire sans importance qui m'avait valu deux bonnes semaines de coup de gueule de la part de Drago. Tout ça pour dire que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre et que depuis cet incident, nous sortions ensemble.

Bien entendu nous continuions encore à nous « disputer » en public mais on avait mit en place un code, chaque insulte avait pour signification un compliment « sang de bourbe » ou « la fouine » voulait dire « mon cœur » ou « mon amour » « je te déteste » correspondait à « je t'aime », et seul nous pouvions voir dans les yeux de l'autre, les sentiments que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre.

En début septembre de notre septième année, j'étais tombé enceinte, et Drago avait accueillie la nouvelle comme un cadeau tombé du ciel, depuis il ne me lâchait plus et notre relation était devenue officiel. Harry et Ron avait boudé au début mais ils c'étaient fait à l'idée à force de nous voir ensemble.

Nous étions en fin Juin et cela faisait 1 mois déjà que notre petite Roxanne était né, nous étions comblé, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort attaque Poudlard avec ses mangemort. A ce moment là, Drago était à Préaulard pour acheter de nouvelles affaires de bébé, Roxanne grandissant à une vitesse ahurissante.

J'avais réussit à m'échapper et maintenant seul mon bébé me donnait la force d'avancer, il fallait que je la donne à son père, qu'il la mette en lieu sure que je puisse aider Harry et Ron à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans m'inquiéter pour elle.

Au loin j'entendis la voix de Voldemort retentir, on pouvait encore comprendre ses paroles, et j'aurai préférer ne jamais les entendre.

« Harry Potter est mort ! Vous vous êtes bien battu mais maintenant, votre sauveur n'est plus ! Je suis votre maitre ! Que tout mes partisans me rejoignent et laissent la vie aux personnes qui les combattent. Vous avez une heure pour décider quel côté choisir. Si vous me rejoignez, je vous laisse la vie sauve, sinon, vous mourrez tous ! »

Dès le début de ces funestes nouvelles, je me suis effondrée sur le sol, ma fille contre moi, en consolation. Je sentais venir les larmes de tristesse, remplacer mes larmes de peur pour mon enfant.

C'est ici, en plein milieu de la forêt, étalée par terre, dans la boue, sanglotant, que Drago me trouva. Il m'aida à me lever, et nous avons transplané en Amérique après être sortie de l'enceinte de l'école déchue.

_5 ans plus tard :_

« Drago ! Viens m'aider ! Mais reste pas planté là ! Aide-moi ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Non mais tu vas bouger ton *** ! (Désolez, je censure, mes propos n'étant pas adapter !) Je viens de perdre les eaux je te ferai dire alors maintenant tu te bouge et tu m'aides ! Où son les enfants ? Allé, avance ! Non mais qui ma foutu un mari pareil ! DRAGO MALFOY ! Où est le portoloin ? Tu as prévenu Ron et Lavande ? Et Ginny et Harry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fou ?! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Si je te dis qu'il arrive c'est qu'il arrive alors maintenant bouge toi !

Oui excusez moi pour ces explications, mais là je viens de perdre les eaux, Drago fait n'importe quoi, il est 3 heure du mat et les enfants dorment encore, quoi que !

Après Roxanne, nous avons eu des jumelles, Zoé et Calliopé, maintenant, je suis enceinte de notre quatrième enfant, et Drago a failli faire une attaque quand je lui ai appris, nous n'avons pas voulu savoir le sexe du bébé et Drago espère de tout cœur que c'est un garçon, je veux bien le croire avec toutes les filles que l'on a à la maison !

En faite, Harry nous a fait un coup de bluff il y a cinq ans et il nous a retrouvé, Drago et moi un mois plus tard en Californie. Il c'est marié avec Ginny et Ron a trouvé son bonheur auprès de Lavande. Ils ont chacun deux enfants et tout ce porte pour le mieux. Lavande est enceinte d'un mois et vient de nous l'apprendre et Ginny est enceinte de 5 mois, elle attend des jumeaux. Il faut croire qu'on c'est passé le mot.

Drago, Harry et Ron, sont tout les trois Auror et nous, les filles, avons monté un petit commerce en trois partis, une librairie, dont je m'occupe, un café, dont s'occupe Lavande, et un coin SPA dont Ginny s'occupe.

J'ai légèrement peur pour l'accouchement, parce que le médicomage m'a appris qu'il y aurait peut-être des complications, mais il n'a pas voulu me dire de quel ordre. Je n'avais pas mis Drago au courant, pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il faut dire que plus j'avais de grossesses, plus je prenais du poids. Heureusement j'avais à chaque fois réussit à retrouver ma taille d'avant, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Drago. Mais là, j'avais pris 20-25 kilos et franchement on avait tout les deux peurs que je n'arrive pas à les perdre.

Drago s'inquiétait à chaque pas que je faisais, étant donné que je ne voyais pas mes pieds, et que les escaliers étaient omniprésents dans le manoir que l'on avait construit.

Drago avait enfin retrouvé le portoloin qui était en faite, sur la cheminé, donc sous ses yeux !

-Drago ! Dépêche-toi s'il te plait ! Il fait mal celui là ! C'est la dernière fois que tu me touches, plus jamais c'est clair !

Ok, je démarrais fort, mais ça faisait un mal de chien les contractions, et elles venaient de plus en plus vite, j'eu juste le temps d'arrivé à sainte Mangouste que je sentais déjà le bébé arrivé.

On me mit directement dans la salle d'accouchement et après avoir attrapé la main de Drago, je me fis un plaisir de lui broyer comme il faut, pour lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais, et que j'étais sérieuse en disant qu'il ne me toucherai plus, même pour m'embrasser, on ne sait jamais !

-Allez, poussez, vous y êtes presque, j'aperçois la tête ! Allez, on est motivée ! Me cri le médicomage.

-J'aimerais vous y voir vous ! RAAAAAH !

-Voila ! Il est là, c'est un garçon ! Vous voulez couper le cordon Monsieur Malfoy ? Demande le médicomage. A me*** ! Désolé, on n'a pas le temps le prochain arrive !

-QUOI !

Drago et moi avons crié en même temps, et je continuais par un autre cri ressemblant beaucoup à : « DRAGO, JE VAIS TE TUER ! » Tout en continuant de pousser.

10 minutes plus tard, arrivait une petite fille, qui avait ma voix, c'est-à-dire de grands poumons, gueulant sur le médicomage et son père.

-Bon, je suis encore désolé mais ce n'est pas encore fini Madame Malfoy, le dernier est là !

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Drago se sente mal et tombe lourdement sur un fauteuil pendant que moi je continuais de lui broyer la main, quoi que maintenant c'était plutôt l'avant bras, bientôt j'arriverai à l'épaule et doucement mais surement, j'arriverai à une partie beaucoup plus sensible de son anatomie, que je me ferai un plaisir de détruire.

-LA, DRAGO, TU ES UN HOMME MORT !

Je continuais sur ce chemin tout en poussant comme une dingue pour que ce supplice finisse enfin, et que je n'entende plus le médicomage crier le « POUSSEZ ! POUSSEZ ! ENCORE UN PEU ! » qui m'énervait tant.

C'est à 3h52 précisément qu'arriva une deuxième petite fille, aillant la même voix que sa sœur.

Dix minutes plus tard, nos amis débarquèrent dans la salle de repos dans laquelle on m'avait transféré.

-Eh bah dit donc, vous avez pas chaumé tout les deux ! s'exclama Ron en rentrant.

-C'était les derniers, maintenant, on ne me touche plus ! Fini, je ne veux plus entendre parler de sex, ni de bébé ! Enfin si, je veux bien entendre parler de bébé, mais pas de mien futur ! Finis, je suis en grève ! Tu entends Drago ! Je fais la grève du sex, et cela jusqu'à ce que je sois ménopausée !

-Mais… Mon amour ?! Même pas un tout petit peu ? Allé, juste le soir ! S'il te plait !

J'eu le droit au regard de cocker de Drago pendant que mes amis explosait de rire. Je les réprimandais car ils allaient réveiller Alice, Clément et Isyloria. Je comprenais mieux maintenant de quelles complications me parlait le docteur mais vu que nous ne voulions rien savoir, il avait bien gardé le secret.

-Les prochains, c'est les vôtres, et je rigolerai bien en vous voyant crevée dans votre lit d'hôpital toute les deux ! Dis-je à Ginny et Lavande, qui arrêtèrent tout de suite de rigoler, entrainant Harry et Ron avec elle.

Drago me suppliait encore quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison le lendemain, tout étant en ordre. Après avoir couché tout les enfants, c'est que ça commence à en faire !

-Allé mon cœur, s'il te plait ! Ca fait 2 mois, que je n'ai pas pu te toucher, soit disant je te faisais mal ! suppliait Drago, encore et encore.

-Tout dépend de la façon dont tu t'y prends ! Mais je te préviens, cette fois, tu n'oublis pas tes précautions ! Sinon je te fais faire une vasectomie ! Mais je te préviens, ça va être dur de me convaincre !

Bon j'avoue que j'étais totalement excitée par ses supplications et qu'il n'eu pas à faire grand-chose pour que je craque, même si je fis du mieux que je pus pour lui faire croire que ce n'étais pas gagné. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que Drago est l'homme de ma vie, que je ne serai rien sans lui et qu'entre lui et moi la grève du sex c'est moi qui la tiendrais jamais !

FIN!


End file.
